


With Every Word

by Al_Blue



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mentions of Laufey, Mentions of Odin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Blue/pseuds/Al_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor, at a sex club, H-A-V-I-N-G I-T O-N.<br/>...with feelings.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Word

**Author's Note:**

> Porn.  
> But Modern AU because author does not know about Asgardian Sex Club practices or customs.
> 
> (P.S. Un-beta'ed, constructive editing ideas will be much appreciated)
> 
> 12/10/12 Edit: mistakes corrected, thanks to the wonderful Vauvenal for pointing them out. :)

“How desperately do you want them? How much do you want these inside so you can feel them every time I hit you? Let me hear you beg, Thor.”

“Loki, please. Please. I want-I want- _please_ -”

Loki runs soothing circles on Thor’s hips and pushes the string of beads all the way in leaving only the soft large ring alone at the end. He palms Thor’s stuffed asshole, pressing and massaging so the beads move and stretch Thor on the inside, making him gasp and sob into the bed, incoherent.

Loki lands a gentle smack and reaches out a hand to stroke through Thor’s hair, hanging in a messy curtain that veils his face. He combs the hair with his fingers and pushes it to one side to reveal Thor’s face.

Loki hates Thor, he really does, maybe it’s jealousy that Thor has always been the favourite, or maybe it’s that Thor is the son of Loki’s father’s murderer.

Loki lands his next three strokes, aiming where Thor would feel it the most.

Thor opens his eyes a crack to peer back at Loki. He whimpers and bites his lips to stop himself from talking.

Loki smiles, Thor really is ridiculously beautiful. Even now, red in the face with tear streaks all over and sweat clinging to his neck. Loki would probably favour Thor, too. Not would, Loki already does, there is no denying this from the very beginning. Loki feels a helpless laughter escaping his throat at the thought, Thor has always been his favourite, favourite brother, favourite partner in crime, favourite companion, favourite…lover.

It takes three more strokes for Thor's breaths to quicken even more and his back arches with every breath like he's close.

Loki reaches down to stroke Thor’s beautifully leaking cock and tugs on the end of the beads with the other, “Come for me, brother.”

Thor does, sobbing and groaning like he was being broken open as Loki gently pulls out the string of beads from Thor one by one. “You can speak now, we are done.” Loki whispers, voice catching just slightly.

Throwing the beads to the used bin, Loki takes his hands off of Thor, hovering for just a moment before stepping back from the gorgeous, glistening, naked form on the bed. He wipes his hands clean on a towel and smoothes down his sweat-soaked shirt with shaking fingers.

“Loki…Loki…” Thor collapses onto the bed, still shaking and gasping for breaths, and calls out to Loki, eyes opening through tear-matted lashes and reaching out for the dark haired man. Loki stills for a breath, then climbs onto the bed and gathers his golden brother into his arms, his Dolce & Gabbana shirt be damned, it’s already ruined anyway.

He pushes strands of tear-and-sweat soaked hair out of Thor’s gorgeous face and presses kisses onto one naked shoulder that’s the closest to him. “I’m here.” Loki whispers, “I’m here.” Loki holds Thor as he shudders through the aftershock of his orgasm, stroking up and down his muscular form. Silently surprised at finding tears running down his own face.

Sentiment, Loki thinks.

Loki was ready to leave just like that after they are done. But hearing Thor beg had tugged at something within Loki painfully. It’s as if someone sewed countless threads through him and tied the other end all to Thor. He could have seriously hurt Thor in this game; and he had wanted to, he really did, because Thor deserves it. He’s the son of the man who killed Loki’s father, and Loki wants nothing but revenge.

\------

Thor’s breaths even out and he cuddles himself closer around Loki.

“You are still hard.” Thor breathes against Loki’s neck.

Fuck you. Loki curses inwardly at Thor. Of course he is, even though he’s not desperate for release anymore, seeing Thor cry kind of put a damper on that pretty effectively.

“I could –” Thor struggles a bit, wincing in pain, “I could blow you,” and rises up and out of Loki’s arms enough to scoot down to tug down Loki's trousers, “or give you a hand job, at least.”

Loki exhales, suddenly hard, again, achingly, embarrassingly, and honest-to-god physically painfully. “Fuck you. You can’t just say – how could you – I need to put some aloe on your back.”

“How can you possibly say no to a blowjob, Loki?” Thor wraps a hand around the bottom of Loki’s cock and bends down to kiss the tip, “even Jane liked it when I ate her out after we finished.”

“Fuck you!” Loki curses more, livid.

He always hated Jane. He especially hated her because she made Thor happy. And thus further proving that Loki is a truly horrible person. In any case, Loki hated it when Thor dated Jane, hated that they were happy, and hated it with this crazy, bat-shit, hair-pulling intensity that Thor still thinks about her with affection.

Thor ignores Loki’s outburst and sucks and licks at Loki’s cock, hold down his hips.

“Fuck.” Loki curses at a particularly hard suck and lets out a broken groan.

He’s so angry with Thor. He wants to smack Thor over the head but his hands are too busy clutching at the bed sheets as Thor seems determined to suck Loki’s dick into a giant hickey. So he kicks Thor. It wasn’t very successful, it just ended up pulling Thor closer, his long girly hair brushing over Loki’s over-sensitive skin, and he hums deeply around Loki’s dick and Loki bangs his head back against the headboard, “fuck you.”

Thor bobs down and hollows out his cheeks to suck out long and strong before letting go of Loki’s dick and comes up, “Next time.” He grins, the ass-shit actually grins. “I’m a little sore right now.”

Thor rises up onto his knees, sits himself gingerly down onto Loki’s thigh and tugs on Loki’s cock with a steady fist, leaning forward, “I wish you can fuck me properly next time, push your cock inside me and hear me scream for you, Loki.”

He pulls harder and faster while his lips comes to suck bruising kisses on Loki’s neck, “I will beg and scream for you, so loud that everyone will know how hard you are fucking me and how much I am your whore, Loki, yours and only yours.”

“You –” Loki gasps for breaths, feels his nose sting and his eyes burn.

Loki wants to yell at him, for how stupid he is, how he needs to stay away before Loki really hurts him, before Loki makes good of his plan to make him suffer for good.

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki comes, turning his head to bite a deep kiss onto Thor’s lips to swallow his own embarrassing cry.

He tastes Thor and salty tears.

I hate you, he thinks.


End file.
